sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Technobots
The Technobots are a subgroup of five Autobots that transform into futuristic vehicles in the Transformers universe. Their counterparts are the Terrorcons. Transformers: Generation 1 The five Technobots combine into Computron. * Computron The combined form of the Technobots. Voiced by Bert Kramer. ** Scattershot He transforms into a spaceship / battle station. He is the leader who forms the head, torso and thighs of Computron. His solution to the Decepticon problem is to empty as many weapons in their direction as possible. He refuses to stop until he is defeated or out of ammunition. He resorts to name-calling when others disagree with him. Voiced by Stephen Keener. ** Lightspeed He transforms into a futuristic car. He forms the right lower leg of Computron. Despite his popularity and blazing speed as a car, he longs to be converted into an interstellar spacecraft. Voiced by Danny Mann. ** Strafe He transforms into a space fighter. He forms the left arm of Computron. He is a trigger happy fighter who's as much a danger to friends as he is to enemies. Voiced by Steve Bulen. ** Nosecone He is the first of the Technobots to be created by Grimlock, but ultimately was not made into the leader of them. He transforms into a Cybertronian drill. He forms the left lower leg of Computron. He is very intelligent, but slow and methodical about completing a given task. Voiced by David Workman. ** Afterburner He transforms into a motorcycle. He forms the right arm of Computron. He is known for frequently arguing with authority figures. Voiced by Jim Cummings. While the Technobot team utilizes the same combining technology earlier used by the Aerialbots, Stunticons, Combaticons, and Protectobots, Computron is one of the few combiners with only one consistent combination. This is due to several of the smaller Technobots being different sizes when forming a leg or arm. Lightspeed and Nosecone are consistently the left and/or right legs, and Afterburner and Strafe are consistently the right and left arms. As Computron, the team's group dynamic allows them to create a super-intelligent gestalt whose mind and thought processes have been compared to "500 supercomputers". However, due to the various differences in viewpoint and procedure of the five Technobots, Computron can often take a long time to reach a conclusion, sometimes too late to put it to use. Marvel Comics The Technobots were among the Autobots who joined Fortress Maximus in leaving Cybertron for the planet Nebulos (Transformers: Headmasters #1). However, a crew of Decepticons under Maximus' rival Scorponok pursued them and the war began anew on Nebulos. Assisting the Autobot Headmasters Brainstorm and Hardhead against the Terrorcons and Horrorcons, the Technobots were first seen combining to form Computron in Transformers: Headmasters #3. They once again battled the Terrorcons as Abominus, defeating him and forcing the Decepticons to flee. Realising the damage the war was doing, the Autobots, including the Technobots, departed Nebulos for Earth (Transformers: Headmasters #4). When Maximus' forces linked up with the Earthbound Autobots, they encountered resistance from Autobot leader Grimlock, who was unhappy they might resurrect Optimus Prime and topple him. Scattershot was present when Grimlock fought Blaster for leadership of the Autobots on Earth's moon. The Autobots were then attacked by the Decepticons led by Ratbat (Transformers #41), although Scattorshot was not seen to be killed. The Technobots were last seen trying to stop the Underbase powered Starscream in issue 50, as they were all taken out and deactivated. The Technobots were never seen again in the U.S. Marvel Transformers series. While they may have been destroyed by Starscream, many of the other characters he disabled in that issue eventually returned to the series. Animated series The Technobots first appear in the season 3 episode "Grimlock's New Brain". After biting through a computer's cables located inside Cybertron's core, Grimlock becomes super-intelligent, and creates the Technobots to combat the Terrorcons. The Terrorocons combine into Abominus and to combat him, Grimlock transferred his vast intellect into Computron, the Technobots' combined form. This leaves Grimlock in the same mental state as before. Computron defeats Abominus quickly. The Technobots appear on numerous other occasions, including when they are assigned to destroy a Quintesson base on Titan with the help of Marissa Fairborne. While the Quintessons control the Terrorcons they have them unite into Abominus to face the Technobots. The Technobots quickly form Computron and are successful in defeating the Terrorcons and Quintessons.Transformers episode "Money is Everything" They try to stop the Terrorcons from stealing a special heat-resistant alloy. The two teams merge into their combined forms, but Computron's need to analyse every strategy before committing himself leads to Abominus swiftly defeating him.Transformers episode "The Return of Optimus Prime The Technobots also appear in the season 4 episode "The Rebirth Part 1". They are on Earth when the Decepticons attack Autobot City. The Technobots appear numerous times in the Headmasters series, first seen in the third episode. In episode 27 of Headmasters, "Miraculous Warriors, Targetmasters Part 1" the combined might of Computron, Defensor and Raiden is used to destroy the abandoned Decepticon base on Earth. Manga/book/novel In the Japanese book/ novel (manga) "Big War" Chapter 2, the Autobots Rodimus Prime, Grimlock, Kup and Wheelie, along with their human allies Spike Witwicky and Daniel Witwicky send Computron into battle against Galvatron's new warrior combiner Abominus. The Terrorcons spit "corrosive control liquid" against Computron, taking control of him and turning him into a Decepticon. Spike luckily uses his new Exosuit to free Computron with "defense spray." Defeated, Galvatron retreats.http://tfarchive.com/comics/japanese/trans182.php Dreamwave Productions Scattershot and the Technobots received biography pages in Dreamwave Productions' More Than Meets the Eye and War Within series. However, they did not appear in any other Transformers series due to the company's closure. IDW Publishing Jetfire and the Technobots appeared working together in IDW Publishing' comic book miniseries, The Transformers: Stormbringer. They investigated a mysterious energy spike on the deserted surface of Cybertron. Jetfire, Lightspeed, Scattershot and Strafe went down to the surface to investigate, but were ambushed and taken out by Bludgeon's troops. Nosecone and Afterburner's ship was shot down, but they managed to launch a distress beacon first and get to an escape pod. The three captured Technobots were cannibalized for their parts, while Bludgeon revealed his true plan—to reanimate Thunderwing. Nosecone and Afterburner were left on the surface on Cybertron, and were about to be killed by Centurion drones when help arrived—the Wreckers, who saved them both. The Wreckers subsequently attacked Bludgeon's cult, and rescued the Technobots. They then helped Jetfire to decode Bludgeon's data, helping shut Thunderwing down for good. They are unable to merge into Computron at this point, as the Combining technology has not yet become widespread. Other media The Technobots are a favorite toy of the character Lucas in the book The Annoyance Bureau By Lucy Frank.The Annoyance Bureau By Lucy Frank Toys * Generation 1 Technobot Computron (1987) :The toys were first released in 1987 and continued to be sold in 1988. They were sold separately but also available together as a gift set. They are red, orange or brown with white highlights. Transformers: Generation 2 The Generation 2 Go-Bots were sold under the name "Tecnobots" in some European countries. However, they were not related to the original Generation 1 Technobot characters. Strafe for a new toy for Generation 2, but was no longer a Technobot, he was now a Cyberjet; the name would similarly be applied to a different character in Transformers: Age of Extinction, this time being assigned to a two-headed Pterodactyl Dinobot. Shattered Glass This version of Computron is from a mirror reality where the Autobot are evil and the Decepticons heroes. * Computron The combined form of the Technobots. ** Scattershot He transforms into a spaceship / battle station. He is the leader who forms the torso of Computron. ** Lightspeed He transforms into a car. He forms the right leg of Computron. ** Strafe He transforms into a space fighter. He forms the left arm of Computron. ** Nosecone He transforms into a cybertronian drill. He forms the left leg of Computron. ** Afterburner He transforms into a motorcycle. He forms the right arm of Computron. Fun Publications Computron was created as a combiner for the Autobots. Although the individual Technobots are all geniuses in their fields, when united they formed a highly ambitious super genius called Computron who suppressed all their individual flaws. In his arrogance Computron attempted to grant enhanced intelligence to Grimlock. The experiment backfired and it brought out the flaws in each Technobot, resulting in insanity for Computron. Optimus Prime enjoyed the new Computron and refused to repair him. Alpha Trion was then able to sway Computron to his side.Transformers Collectors Club Magazine #27 The Technobots are among the acolytes of Alpha Trion who respond to his return to their world.Reunification Part 1 by Fun Publications When Breakaway, Landquake, Skyfall and Topspin escape Alpha Trion, Scattershot offers to have the Technobots hunt them down, but Alpha Trion instead assigns them to help relocate his base.Reunification Part 2 by Fun Publications The four rogue robots are eventually uncovered by Computron. Although Computron chases the quartet, they escape to the Decepticons headquarters, and Computron faces off against Abominus.Reunification Part 4 by Fun Publications References External links * Transformer's Online Encyclopedia:Technobots * Unicron.com: Computron * Champions Role Playing Game character of Computron. Category:Autobots Category:Combiners (Transformers) Category:Technobots Category:Transformers factions